new_world_order_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Legato Bluesummers
"I just want to live a happy life with my loved ones..." — Legato, in a moment of weakness. Season 1 Power, Abilities, Skills, etc. * Mystique, a new power that allows his body to change and shape itself to a lesser degree, in exchange for his unparalleled Telepathy. * Vast knowledge of a large variety of things, during his endless years of existing within the Sin Cycle. * Bakes bread like a damn champion. Stats: * Buffs: +3 Mystique inflict Deep Injuries +3 Charisma +3 Perception +3 Defense Additional on intercept * Debuffs: -2 Damage Given +1 Damage Taken -5 Stealth -3 Speed * Angry State: Upon seeing one of his loved injured, he'll snap and break his non-harm tenet for a fight. +4 Mystique/Energy Usage +2 Damage Given +3 Damage Taken -5 Perception Inventory: * Borromean Necklace * Hanshin Crystal Pendulum * Bakery License * Pocket Watch with an image inside of it * Ultra Beast Crystal Celesteela Character Backstory Legato's early life is shrouded in heavy mystery, as it heralds a time before most. It is best described as a tale to be heard in person, and goes into detail over a few varied topics, including why he knows the language of the ancients. Storyline: Existing since the early days, he strived to build a group for himself to help him move along in the Game of Sins, and found his way to Ougi, who proved to be extremely competent. To kickstart things, he was asked to play a tape on all news channels, prophesying the beginning of the game and goading the rest to start making moves. Along the way, he met Hazama, who mostly tagged along in the background, coasting on the back of the other two until Vriska was pulled into the group. This is where things started to pick up the pace... Sunny was 'recruited' by the way of making her obsessed with Legato... which later showed repercussions. Shortly after, Legato, Ougi and Vriska decided to mess with Rose by messing with Asriel, who helped them kill Souda, the Sin of Instinct, side by side with Sunny. Sunny captured and Asriel broken out of his haze, Hazama disappeared somewhere... Leaving only the three, as Legato took extreme measures to change his looks, taking on the Tein persona. The war slowly building on the horizon, he chose to step in on multiple levels, pulling strings all over to levy things in the favor of Japan, even going so far as to eliminate Maeko Yumiko to ensure a more favorable outcome for the efforts in the Warlord Nations. Meanwhile, he'd gotten closer to Etna, and had decided to visit her offhandedly one day, when the rehabilitating Sunny had been there, unknown to him. Gored half to death and carted to the hospital, the vindicative Ougi in her other persona had made Rose heal his emotional barricades, unleashing everything he repressed, which plunged him into heavy depression for a good while. With time, he got a handle of himself, and things started to change for the better, nurturing a healthier relationship with each passing day, reuniting eventually with Ougi. Etna was brought into the group after that, and they kept going on with their plans, though now more humane, where they were able to do so. Growing friendships, furthering their love, and learning to cherish and treasure how he felt, time passed... Eventually, the war came and was eventually interrupted by Obito, and the final parts of the plan were set in motion. With grief in his heart, he steeled himself, and an "I'm ready" from Ougi later, she was reduced to a mere soul that he kept in himself. Enveloping himself in the shadows that had been hers, he loaded up Muongen HQ with high explosives, and prepared a message. The purpose of Muongen done with; to keep track of Sins and hunt those who can't be brought in... it blew up, prompting Ryu to come to the finale atop the SoS tower, where A, the Sin of Bloodlust, had resided. His plan had come to fruition, and Ryu was forced to choose to break his promises and swallow his rage, or break his promises and kill Legato for all he had made him suffer over the months, to himself, to innocents around him, to Erina, to Chika, to Asuka. But death wasn't the end for Legato, though, that story, I think we all know to heart now. Afterwards, he went around apologizing to everyone he slighted, intending to make amends as best he could and live a life of joy and love with his family and friends, which he's kept true to over the years. Fun facts/Trivia * Originally designed to be an unrepentant, emotionally dead sociopath almost one for one with the original nameholder of Legato Bluesummers from Trigun, he was given the credence of "Sin of Nihil" aka "Nothingness" for his nihilistic tendencies. The player notes that this is the flat out inverse now, having a heart full of love and life. * His true mental age is unknown due to the infinite cycles that existence had gone through prior to Season 1, but it's speculated to be somewhere around 63,000 purely from Kokonoe Mercury's inference that there have been 3000 cycles before, as his average life span is 20 years. * His machinations are the beginning of a lot of larger events that happened throughout Season 1, whether long-term or short-term. One such example being when he convinced Siegfried to cut contacts with Colress due to fear of the public backlash from the entire world, which ultimately led to the Iron Lands getting wiped out by Hellfire, as Colress had sent a team of assassins the way of the king. Category:Main Season 1 Category:Main Season 2 Category:Main Characters